Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by loverly19
Summary: This has been done before but let's say that Jack had a daughter. That daughter would be Alexandra. The rest of the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Alexandra so don't sue me! I do not own any of the characters in this story because if I did, I would have multi millions by now.**

**Let's say that Jack had a daughter. That daughter would be Alexandra. Thanks to watching the commentary on the Pirates DVD I get the whole backstory so here's my version of the first movie with the real thing wound in. Jack married (yes MARRIED) a woman named Anna way before he became Captain of the Black Pearl. They had a daughter named Alexandra shortly after. Now Jack was only a Captain for 2 years before the mutiny so that makes my OC 10 when he became captain and 12 when he was mutinied upon. Now after Jack was thrown off to the deserted island they killed Anna in front of Alexandra before hitting her head with an oar (original yes?) and knocked her out. They then threw her overboard when Barbossa and the crew ransacked the ship Will was on because they were looking for the medallion. Alexandra awoke and clung to the piece of wood Will was on and that's where Elizabeth found them both. Instead of going to an orphanage Alexandra became the adoptive daughter of Governor Swann and stepsister to Elizabeth. Hope I have covered all the base points. Also, Alex remembers her mother but when she was knocked out with the oar, her mother's dead body being thrown into the ocean was the last thing she saw and I don't know about you but I would push that as far from my mind as possible.**

**Feel free to help me in any way possible. This is my first time even posting. I lurked in here just reading the stories for about a year before getting the idea for this story.**

* * *

The sun rose on another day in Port Royal. 18 year old Alexandra Swann (**AN: for the time being it will be Swann**) sat on her balcony overlooking the rising sun. Sitting in her dressing gown and a robe embroidered with wild flowers on it, Alexandra fiddled with the hem on her gown. Only 8 years ago she had been abandoned in the water with no clue how she got there. The only thing she had of value was a necklace, which was covered in green diamonds. Her stepsister and rescuer Elizabeth told her that she had been clutching it when she was found. Alexandra assumed it was her mothers and since she had no memory of her mother, she had kept it. The only thing Alexandra could remember was her father. She hoped that he would come and find her someday, but 8 years had passed and Alexandra had long ago given up any reunion of any kind with her father. 

A knock at the door rattled her from her morning thoughts and Alexandra rose quickly and closed her balcony doors. "Yes?" "Alex. Are you awake, its Liz," she heard her stepsisters voice cry out. Smiling, Alexandra opened her door revealing Elizabeth, ready for the day and holding a giant box. Alex quirked her eyebrow. "Ah a new dress. Let me guess…there is some sort of ceremony today," Alex said. Liz rolled her eyes before shutting the door behind her. "A gift from father. It's a dress and yes its Commodore Norrington's ceremony today." Laughing at Liz's sarcasm, Alex took the box and went behind her dressing screen. Shockingly, Liz followed. Raising the dress out of the box, Alex noticed Liz standing beside her."Liz I can get dressed by myself you know." "Oh hush. Unless you can put on this corset all by yourself then I'll just go back downstairs and look like a little china doll," Liz said. Grimacing, Alex slipped the corset over her shoulders before turning her back to Liz. "I don't see how Father can make us wear these hideous things but he says they are the latest fashion in London," Liz grunted, tying the laces of Alex's corset. Giggling, Alex said, "I'm sure you had a few small words to say about that comment." "I said that the woman in London must have learned not to breathe," Liz said. After a few curses, laughter about how horrid the dresses were, and sucking in, Liz was done. Retreating from the dressing screen, Alex examined the dress in her mirror. Her bust was, for the most part, about to explode from the corset's tightness but the dress was exquisite. It was 3-quarter sleeve length, a-line hem, and was a pale whitish pink color. In fact, it was almost identical to Liz's gown. Reaching for her jewelry, her finishing touches were her tarnished sparrow necklace, which she tucked into her dress, and a simple pair of pearl earrings. On her wrist she slipped her mother's jade green necklace. Alex knew the bracelet would clash, but she never left without it. Before the 2 girls left the room they attempted to put on their hats, but decided they looked foolish and they left them off.

Descending the stairs, Alex and Liz saw their father having a word with William Turner by the strong wooden front door. Governor Swann turned towards the staircase and smiled brightly at his two daughters. "Oh you both look absolutely stunning." Alex smiled and looked at Liz who had a giant smile on her face upon seeing Will. "Well Liz I'll take this as my cue to shut my mouth about you having any fancy towards Will," Alex whispered. Turning redder than a tomato, Liz walked quickly over to Will and broke into the conversation. "I had a dream about you last night," Liz rattled off. Shaking her head, Alex walked out to the waiting carriage and climbed in. Looking in the small mirror she examined herself. She looked nothing like Liz and anyone who thought they were sisters became slightly gossipy when Alex assured that they were not. Liz had honey blonde hair and was slightly taller than Alex. She had creamy white skin, which made her look like a doll. Alex on the other hand had chocolate colored hair, which had natural wave to it. Her skin was tan, which was natural since Liz and herself were never allowed outside without a parasol to shy the sun away from them. Alex wondered for a moment if she looked more like her mother or her father. As her thoughts over took her, Alex shivered feeling a cool wind before the carriage door swung open, interrupting her thoughts and revealed her stepfather, Governor Swann. "Alexandra, have you been sitting here the whole time," he asked. Before she could reply, Liz climbed into the carriage and asked, "Where were you?" Giggling, Alex said back, "Here in the carriage sitting. I didn't want to intrude on your conversation with Will. But it seems that the talk did not go well." She pointed towards the large wooden front doors. Liz glanced quickly and saw Will standing, gazing at her longingly and sadly. Lowering her head, Liz fiddled with her hands as the carriage raced towards the town square. "I could never be with him could I," Liz wondered out loud. Alex did not answer. She instead stared out the window at the blue ocean wondering if her father was still in fact alive. Little did she know…

* * *

**So shall I continue? Review and tell me. I'll send you many miniature Jack Sparrow's so you can keep them in your pockets..not really but please Review.**

**I am going to be writing DMC after this one. That is if enough people like this story**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Once again, the only thing I own is Alexandra. Shame shame shame. The rest of the characters are credit to Ted and Terry. **

**Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed. **.

**pennylane04: Thanks for the tip. I followed the advice and have made it non anon. **  
**DxS Phreak: Thanks for the positive review!**

* * *

As Governor Swann, Liz, and Alex exited the carriage, Alexandra saw Elizabeth starting to look flustered. "Liz are you feeling alright." Liz looked shortly at her before taking out her fan and waving it rapidly. "I'll be fine Alex. I think it's just this bloody corset." Nodding, Alex followed Liz to the front of a large crowd that was split on two sides by royal navy men with trumpets. Their father took his place at the front, since he was to be giving Commodore Norrington the sword that Will had delivered that morning. While waiting for Norrington to appear, Alex could see the heat was really getting to Elizabeth, but she didn't have time to say anything since trumpets sounded announcing his arrival. The crowd watched as Norrington, in full dress uniform, made his way through the path between the two crowds. Despite being in front of Port Royal's finest, Alex couldn't help it. She started to uncontrollably giggle. It wasn't that she disliked Norrington or thought he looked horrible in his uniform. It was his wig, which made her laugh. To Alex, it reminded her of a large iced cream desert on the top of his head. Looking to her right she see if Liz was giggling as well, she saw her waving the fan as if it was her only air. Making sure no one saw, Alex slipped her hand behind Liz's dress and tried, discreetly, to adjust the corset through the material of the dress, and tried to give her some comfort. It seemed to help a little, since Liz finally stopped fidgeting.

When the ceremony ended, their father gave the both of them a wave to come and join him. Talking with the high esteemed folk of Port Royal bored Alex and Liz to tears. But being the Governor's daughters, they had to be polite and make conversation with the people. However, after about 10 minutes of talking to a man twice her age, she asked her father if she could take some air. He obliged, surprisingly, and Alex made her way toward the parapet that overlooked the ocean. Alex wondered if it went on forever and if she would ever see it all. Suddenly, Alex started to feel a little dizzy, so she sat down on the edge of the parapet. Trying to catch her breath, Alex looked over to the various ships in the harbor, where she saw the two redcoats, Murtogg and Mullroy, talking to a man who was talking animatedly. Alex smiled and shook her head. The two of them were not the best redcoats. Looking towards the crowns socializing, she saw Norrington asking to speak to Liz and she said yes. As the both of them walked towards Alex, she hid on the far right so they could not see her. Alex could see that Liz was waving the fan more frantic than before and looked as if she was struggling to stand up straight. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Norrington spoke. "You look lovely. Elizabeth," he said. She heard Liz giggle shortly but Alex was curious to hear more, so she leaned over the side of the parapet so she could hear better." I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind," Norrington said. Alex frowned. It sounded as if the poor man was stuttering or nervous. "This promotion casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." "Oh that's revolting. Liz say no," Alex whispered hoping her sister would hear her. Instead Liz said, "I can't breathe." With that, the wall crumbled where Alex was leaning and she toppled over the side.

Letting out a short scream, she fell towards the water and felt like she had just hit a thousand knives. Realizing she was sinking, Alex thought fast and quickly undid her dress and shrugged her body out of it. **(AN: Yes it sounds impossible but so does Jack saving her and Elizabeth at the same time.)** Swimming quickly to the surface, she broke through the top of the water right as a giant splash erupted next to her. Panicking, Alex screamed out, "Murtogg! Mullroy! A little help please." Mullroy ran towards the docks, as Murtogg followed. Swimming swiftly to the docks she looked back and saw a man with kohl rimmed eye, a red bandana around his head, and he had long hair adorned with charms and dreads breaking the surface. He had an unconscious Liz in his arms. Turning back around, Alex saw Norrington sprinting to the docks along with 20 other men. "The calvery has arrived," Alex retorted. Rolling her eyes, she reached the docks and Mullroy hoisted her up. "Are you all right my lady," he asked. "Don't worry about me! Help that man with my sister," she screamed. Turning back around, the two redcoats hoisted Liz out of the man's arms. They laid her down on the dock and Alex kneeled next to her, holding her hand. "She's not breathing," Mullroy informed them all. The man who saved her sister kneeled on the other side of Liz and took out a dagger cutting Liz's corset off. Liz's eyes snapped open and out came the seawater. As she coughed and sputtered, Alex looked up at her sister's rescuer. Startling brown eyes met her green ones and she felt warmth spread through her entire being. Alex felt she knew this man from somewhere. Interrupting the intense staredown, Mullroy said, "I never would have thought of that." Taking his eyes off Alex, the man looked at Mullroy. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Smiling at the man she grabbed his hand, her mother's jade green diamond necklace falling down to her wrist. "Thanks Mr.…," she asked. But the man did not seem concerned with his last name. Instead he grabbed her small wrist gently and fingered her mother's necklace. Alex could see that memories had hit this man like a fast approaching ship. He fingered each stone before looking up at her. "This was my wife's. It was to be given to our daughter," he trailed off looking at Alex. As fast as the memories had hit this man, a vision raced through Alex's head.

_"Papa," young Alex cried out. Turning around, Jack smiled and kneeled down to catch his small daughter, who was running at full speed. Wacthing the scene from far away was Alex's mother Anna. "Papa can we sword fight today," young Alex asked. Jack smiled before turning to Anna, who nodded in approval. "Your mama says we have some time. So get your sword Dria," Jack said, setting his daughter down. Smiling, young Alex raced towards her room to grab her toy sword. _

Snapping out of the vision, Alex slowly brought her hand to cover her mouth. This man was her father. There was no doubt in her mind.

* * *

**Once again thanks for the reviews. It would be great if I could have some more so click the little purple button and leave me a line. **

**Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Once again I own nothing. Its sad I know. But I own Alex! I just don't own anything else. That all goes to Disney, Ted and Terry, ect.

**Authors Note**: This will most likely be my last post till Friday since this week is my finals. Oh the joy of school. I just really wanted to get this up. But leave me some great reviews to get back to.

Thanks for all who have reviewed and it's been positive so far. Thanks guys!

* * *

"You're my..my..," Alex stuttered out. Before she could finish that sentence, the blade of Norrington's sword was at her fathers' throat. Looking around, it seemed that Norrington had called out the brigade along with her adoptive father. "On your feet," Norrington commanded. Watching her father get to his feet, Alex also rose to her feet and helped Liz up. Pushing his way through, Governor Swann shook himself out of his coat and threw it around Liz and herself and pulled them both to his chest. Alex felt very uncomfortable seeing as how her father was standing less than 2 feet away. "I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said and held his hand out to her father. Alex knew what was coming next and watched in sadness as her father fell for it. Norrington grabbed his wrist and pushed up his dirty sleeve. Smirking, Norrington looked at her father. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did you..pirate." The others around Alex and Liz reacted in shock, but in an instant, half a dozen pistols were aimed at her father. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington called out to his 2nd in command. As Alex craned her neck to see what was going on, she saw Norrington notice something else. Below the 'P' brand was a tattoo of a small bird in flight across water. It was a sparrow. Alex fingered the necklace around her neck and chewed her lip nervously.

"Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it," Norrington said. "Jack," Alex whispered.Watching as her father, Jack, folded his hands in earnestness he replied "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow if you please." Norrington looked out towards the sea and back to Jack. "Well I don't see your ship..Captain." Jack smiled. "I'm in the market. As it were." At about this time Alex zoned out of the conversation and was lost in her thoughts. First of all, how had Jack known to come to Port Royal for her? It's not like she had a tracking device that let people know where she was at all times. Alex pondered this for a moment but found she was confused by the whole situation. Suddenly, she felt a cold wind by her. Looking to her left she saw Liz running after Norrington, and he had Jack clapped in irons. Realizing she had to do something, Alex followed closely behind. "Commodore I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life," Liz retorted. "And he is my father," Alex chirped up. Silence overtook the group. "Lower your weapons. If he is her father couldn't we let them go quietly," Governor Swann said. Smiling, Alex looked to her adoptive father in thanks. Turning to Liz, she saw her looking at her in shock and surprise. Norrington and his men lowered their guns at the outburst of Governor Swann. Turning back to her father, she saw him nod in thanks before throwing his chains around Liz's neck. "What the hell!" Alex screamed out. "No! No don't shoot," Governor Swann yelled out. Alex looked behind her and saw Norrington had ordered his men to aim at Jack. Her father smiled. "I knew you would all warm up to me." Liz gasped in shock and tried to catch her breath. Alex stood frozen on the spot. She feared for Liz and she saw how dangerous Jack could be. On the other hand she wanted to able to keep her father safe. "Commodore Norrington my effects please. And my hat." Alex switched her gaze to Norrington and saw the wheels in his brain working but rather slowly.

Alex decided that enough was enough. She briskly walked over to Norrington who was holding her father's things. "Excuse me Miss Swann or is it Sparrow now," Norrington said is if Alex was now trash. All eyes turned towards Alex to see what her reaction would be. Her green eyes grew in anger. "He told you to give him his things and still you wait. So if you don't mind I will do your job," Alex snapped. Looking towards Jack, she saw him smile at her as a sign of encouragement. Smiling smugly back at Norrington, she brushed past him and dumped her father's things into Liz's hands. "Come come dear we don't have all day," he said to Liz before spinning her around to face him. "Now if you'll be very kind," Jack said. Liz looked at him in shock and in disgust. As she put his belt on, Jack looked towards Norrington, his men, and Governor Swann and smirked. "Seems someone is a bit jealous love," he said to Alex. Alex looked behind her and snorted. Norrington had never looked more disgusted or jealous in his life. As Liz finished putting Jack's belt and hat on, she muttered something to him that Alex couldn't make out. But that didn't matter since a second later, her father spun Liz back around to face everyone. "Gentleman. .. m' lady. .. you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow. Alex I will be back for you. Be sure of that" And with that he shoved Liz away, grabbed a rope and pulled free a belaying pin. A counterweight dropped and her father was lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where he grabs a second rope. Shielding herself in Governor Swann's coat, about 25 pistols went off. They all fired and missed him. Looking up, Alex saw Jack swinging out, out, out, away and around from the gantry. Norrington was yelling out orders left and right as Jack plummeted past one of the gantry's guy lines, snapped the length of the manacle chain over the line and grabbed hold of the far loop. Alex gasped as Jack slid down the line and dropped to the deck. He then took off running as the officers fired shot after shot at him. Running up across the deck with Liz, she ran straight into Norrington and Governor Swann. "On his heels! Gillette, Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," Norrington said. Nodding, Gillette ran off, rather like a girl but Alex didn't object. Norrington fixed his hat and wig, before turning to Alex and Liz with a look of concern. "Are you both alright?" Liz nodded and adjusted herself in her father's coat. Alex, however, found she couldn't hold her anger towards him in. "Oh besides the fact that you just shot at my father and tried to kill him I am fantastic," she roared. With that she walked, with an escort as requested by Governor Swann, back to the mansion and took a hot bath. Liz and her father arrived later, but Alex was already in her bathroom scrubbing away the seawater and doing the one thing she had promised to never do again. She cried for her father.

Later that night, after all the excitement had died down, Alex sat on her balcony reading a book by candlelight. It had become so late, that everyone else had gone to bed, and she was still up engrossed in her book. Truth be told she was trying to keep her mind off her father. Looking back at Liz's room, Alex knew she was fast asleep in her room. Alex had heard the maid asking her about Will Turner late in the evening and Liz had become flustered and said "That is too bold." Truth be told Alex herself thought Will was a handsome man but she knew that he longed for Liz so she didn't push any feelings on him. Yawning, Alex looked back at her clock. It said 11:15. Cursing, she realized that she was dressed in a flimsy nightgown and had no robe over it. It was not proper and if anyone saw her, Governor Swann would let her have it. Alex chuckled to herself. Just a few hours ago she was calling him a father. Now she had a real father, who, last she had heard, was sitting in jail. Getting up from the chair and throwing her book on her bed, Alex looked in her mirror and toyed with her sparrow necklace while putting on her robe. Suddenly, she heard a loud BOOM! Running out onto her balcony, she looked out at the scene below. Alex could see, even through the fog, multiple fires were visible, and ships were burning in the harbor. Looking down at the gates leading to the mansion and seeing how they were flung open, about 10 men approached the mansion. Pirates. Alex turned and bolted from her room and ran straight into Liz. They both ran like hell down the stairs and saw the butler unlocking the door. "DON'T," Liz screamed.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I won't be posting since finals will have me really tied up.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Yeah I don't own POTC. Don't rub it in. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Turns out I have a bit of time before I have to go study for more finals so I decided to put one more chapter up. **

**In this chapter, there is a scene from one of my favorite movies. See if you can guess which movie it is from.**

**BTW, if I indeed to Dead Man's Chest next, I am going to tell you all right now that Alex is going to have a little fling with (I can't believe I'm going to say it) Norrington. However sick and gross that may be. I am by no means a liker of him but I decided that he needs some love. Everyone hates on him but don't worry so will Alex in that story after they have their little fling. Plus she's going to hook up with Will. Don't worry! I promise you'll all like how I do it. **

* * *

The butler seemed to not have heard Liz, since the next second he opened the door. A second later a shot rang out. It had been into the butler's head killing him instantly. Alex dunked down in horror, peering through the balusters. The pirates scanned the foyer, searching for something or someone. The leader was a sallow-looking pirate with a bald head. Suddenly he looked up, and locked eyes with Liz. In fear, Alex stood up and grabbed Liz's hand and made a run for her room. Behind them, Alex could hear the pirates rushing up the stairs. Running through her door, Liz dragged them both into her room. After slamming the door shut, Liz was grabbed by a maid, who pulled her into a corner and began to say something to her. "Liz this is no time to make small talk," Alex yelled to her. Turning back around, Alex raced from Liz's sitting room into Liz's bedroom and grabbed the bed warmer out of her bed. A few seconds later, Liz came rushing in and took the bed warmer from her. She ran towards her doors and slammed it into the pirate who was chasing them. He staggered back holding his nose but shockingly another pirate caught the bed warmer while it was in Liz's hands. Seeing that she couldn't jerk it free, so Alex ran over and wrenched it. The pan lid swung down and hot coals spilled onto his head, sizzling. As the pirates were both momentarily distracted, Liz grabbed Alex's hand and they both dashed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As they both reached the bottom, the 2 pirates who following them vaulted the handrail. Alex looked at the heavier one in shock. In turn he smiled and knocked the hilt of his sword onto her head. The last thing she heard was Liz's scream.

* * *

_A bright array of colors surrounded Alex as she walked though a garden of some kind. It had a white fence and had many flowers and vines growing up the sides. As she walked, she saw a woman spinning around in the center of the grass with a blindfold on, her hand outstretched. She seemed to be reaching for someone. Alex knew who this woman was but she could not place a face. As she hid herself behind a stone pillar, a little girl with curly brown hair ran past her. The little girl ran to the woman with a small bouquet of roses in her hands. The woman took the blindfold off and smiled at the small girl. "Oh Alexandra these are beautiful," the woman said to Alex's younger self. Gasping, Alex saw that this was her mother. It was like looking at a mirror image. Alex could see that she had her mother's facial features and eyes. But the rest was all her father. Continuing to watch the scene, she saw how her mother kissed her younger self on the cheek. "Anna, Alex it's time to board The Pearl!" Looking behind her, Alex saw her father every bit the adventurer. The scene began to grow foggy as Alex's younger self and her mother ran towards their small home. As they ran past Alex who stood watching them sadly, her mother turned to her and smiled. _

* * *

Coming out of her sleep induced coma and grimacing from the pain in her head, Alex slowly opened her eyes and saw she was lying in Liz's lap and that they were in a small boat heading for a giant black ship. Sitting up, Alex also saw that grubby pirates surrounded them. The men on the ship were all working for they were getting ready to sail away. Alex looked at Liz and she was looking up at the giant ship in horror. Alex, however, was looking up with feelings of warmth coming over her. For some strange reason, Alex felt like she was home. As the boat reached the side of the ship, one polite fellow stepped forward to offer his hand. Alex took it and stepped down onto the ship. Liz was helped over next and she huddled next to Alex, self-conscious in her nightgown and dressing robe. Alex, sensing Liz's nervousness, grabbed her hand as if to comfort her. A large black man came forward and he looked ready to kill. "I didn't know we was taking captives," he said. Pintel nodded towards Liz and said, "She's invoked the right of parlay... with Captain Barbossa." Looking up onto the poop deck, Alex saw an imposing figure in silhouette standing by the wheel. She then saw his head turn at the mention of his name. The silhouetted figure moves toward the stairs. As he reaches the bottom, Alex, more terrified than ever, cannot look away from his eyes. This was Captain Barbossa and a feeling of anger came over Alex. Liz had mustered up her courage to speak but as she did, Alex saw the Bosun's hand slap her across the face. "What the bloody hell was that for," Alex screamed out at him. The Bosun looked at her and reared his hand back to slap her as well. But he never got the chance. Captain Barbossa had grabbed his wrist forcefully. "You'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay," he said sneering. Bosun looked offended but nodded. Barbossa looked at Alex and Liz and smiled evilly. "My apologies, miss," he said to Liz.

"Captain Barbossa ... I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," Liz said. The crew chuckled and Barbossa looked around at them, amused. "There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?" "We want you to leave and never come back," Liz replied. Barbossa and the pirates laughed. Looking to Alex he said, "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Liz looked at him, confused. " Means' No," Barbossa clarified. **"**Very well," Liz said. With that, she quickly slipped the medallion off, darts to the side rail, and dangled it over the side of the ship. Alex looked around as the pirates all fell deathly quiet. "I'll drop it," she threatened. Barboss walked forward and stood next to Alex who had remained quiet. "My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to me ... Why?" "It's what you're searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England," Liz said as she put two and two together. **"**Did you, now?" Barbossa replied. Alex turned to him and glared. She could see Liz was getting nowhere so she decided to help. **"**Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason for her to keep it," Alex said. Walking forward, she flipped the medallion up, off her finger

The crew all moved forward, like someone had just sucked the life out of them.Alex caught it by the chain, and smiled at him triumphantly before giving it back to Liz. Barbossa walked forward and smiled at the two girls. "You have names, missies?" he said. Liz hesitated before saying, "Elizabeth Turner. This is my friend Alexandra Sparrow. We are maids in the governor's household." _O God, _Alex throught. The other pirates surreptitiously exchanged glances and nodded to each other. "Jack and Bootstrap," someone said out loud. Barbossa looks back to his crew and they all become silent. Turning to Liz he says, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?" "She didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Alex retorted. Barbossa turned to her and spoke to her for once. "Very well then. You both hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Looking to her right, Alex saw Liz hesitate, but knowing she has no choice, gives the medallion to Barbossa. He grabs it, clutches it in his fist like hope. "Our bargain," Alex states. Barbossa smiles and turns to walk away. Before he leaves, he nods to the Bosun. " Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" He screams out the orders and the men hustle about. Liz becomes hostile and before Alex can stop her she rushes over to Barbossa. "Wait! You must return us to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethren," she begins. Alex hurries forward just as Barbossa turns and becomes angry. "First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. Alexandra Sparrow here may be the daughter of a pirate but she does not count for we threw her lovely self overboard. And thirdly... the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules." He grinned and Alex could see gold and silver capped onto his teeth. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner. Miss Sparrow welcome back," he says before turning on his heel to the Captains quarters. Liz looked at Alex in terror. "I'm sorry Liz," Alex said. A second later, Pintel and Ragetti grabbed both of them by their arms and dragged them away.

* * *

**Well hope you all liked this. I think its a bit longer than my other chapters.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I think we finally get the gist that I do not own the movie. Only Alex. **

**Thanks to all the reviews so far. I'm doing pretty good so far I think. Since we all know what Elizabeth's dress looks like, here is the dress on Alex in the next few scenes. A visual of the dress is at this website any of you guys want to see it. I'm basing Alex's mother off the actress from Sleepy Hollow, who is in this dress that you see on the website. Her name is Lisa Marie and she used to be Tim Burton's girlfriend before he hooked up with Helena Bonham Carter.**

**Ok enough of that. Back to the story. **

* * *

As the two girls were dragged down a small hallway on board The Black Pearl, Alex could see why she felt so at home on the ship. It was the ship that her father had been Captain of not so long ago. Her mother had been alive then and it had been a perfect life. Till Barbossa decided that everyone should know the whereabouts of the treasure. A stupid decision on her father's part since he gave up the bearings.

Snapping her out of thoughts of the past **(AN: Happens quite alot right?)** Pintel and Ragetti threw them both into a dining area. They threw the two girls so hard that Alex fell to the floor and Liz hit her side into the corner of the dining table that was in the middle of the room. Alex winced, knowing Liz was going to become livid and since Pintel and Ragetti had left the room, Alex would have to bear the brunt of it. Truth be told, Alex was fiery but Liz had a furious temper if provoked. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Alex counted quietly to herself. Sure enough as Alex reached 1, Liz had finally had enough. She lost it.

"How can they do this to us? I invoked the right of parley! Don't these pirates have any use for the rules? This is just, just, BLOODY BULLSHIT," she screamed out. Sighing, Alex stood up from the floor and leaned against the windowpane looking out at the sea. "Liz, these men are pirates. They only care for greed, lust, and treasure. I doubt they would keep to their word." Whirling around, Liz fixed her gaze on Alex's turned back. "Why do you say that?" "Because. I used to know them," Alex said. Turing towards Liz and leaning her back against the window seal, she continued. "My father, Jack, used to be captain of this ship. Until Barbossa decided he wanted the power. He marooned my father on an island and left him to die. That's all I can remember so far. I doubt the memory of my mother is not far behind."

Perplexed, Liz sidestepped over the carpet and sat down on a small chair that was pushed against the windowpane. She turned her head towards the window, entranced by the sea. "You never told me about your mother. Do you remember her at all," Liz asked. Alex lowered her head, her brown curly looks hiding her face. "She was very beautiful. I remember that my father loved her very much and I only have a faint memory of her. I don't know how she died," Alex said breaking off. "I don't think I want to remember." Liz nodded and decided not to press that matter anymore. "Do you think anyone is going to come find us?" Alex shrugged her shoulders. "If its at all possible, my father and maybe even Will could be on their way," Alex said. At the mention of Will, Liz turned away from her, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. Interrupting the girl's conversation, the door opened and Alex hopped off the windowpane while Liz stood from the chair.

Pintel and Ragetti entered carrying two dresses. One was a plum color and the other was a cobalt blue. Liz walked forward and glared at the both of them. Pintel nodded to Ragetti, who in turn grabbed Liz and forcefully moved her aside. Pintel walked briskly over to Alex and held out the cobalt blue gown. Alex had a nagging at the back of her head telling her to trip the pirate. "You'll both be dining with the captain tonight. And he requests you both put on these dressies." Alex quirked her eyebrow. "Dressies? It's dresses but I know you don't really know proper english. And anyway you may tell the captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Pintel smirked and looked back to Ragetti who kept looking at Liz as if she was a piece of meat. "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, your friend here will be dining with the crew and she'll be naked," Pintel said. Alex glanced quickly at Liz, her eyes widening. Liz, fearing that decision, grabbed the plum gown from Ragetti, startling him. Alex decided to save Liz the embarrassment, so she also grabbed her gown from Pintel. The smiles from the two pirate's faces faded into scowls. "Fine," Pintel said and nodded to Ragetti. They both left the room quickly leaving Alex and Liz to change into the dresses.

Liz retreated to a small dark corner and Alex went over to the opposite side in the light to change. As she pulled the blue dress over her slip, Alex noticed that the dress was from her vision of her mother dancing in the garden of their home. As she laced the dress up, Alex examined herself in the window of the ship. It was not a mirror but it would do. It was very low cut and loose, but there was nothing she could do about that now. As she retreated from the corner of darkness, she saw Liz standing by the window, with her dress hanging off her left shoulder. "Well let's see here. Two pretty dress and mine shows too much in front and yours is hanging off. I concur that my mother had a large bust and someone fat wore yours last," Alex said, trying to make a joke. Liz giggled but stopped suddenly and adverted her eyes to the thing behind Alex. Alex looked behind her and saw Barbossa and his monkey waiting by the table for the two of them.

"Maid's or not, it fits you both very well," Barbossa said. "Dare I ask the fate of my dress's previous owner," Alex asked angrily. Smiling at her, Barbossa motioned his head towards the doors that led back out to the deck. The pirate's, who had carried in all the food, left promptly. Liz walked quickly to a waiting chair and sat down staring at the food in disgust. "Alexandra Nikolaevna Sparrow, will you join us or are you going to stand there all night," Barbossa said, as he sat down next to Liz at the table. Alex scowled before walking to the table and sat to the left of Liz. "Don't ever address me by my whole name again. How would you know my middle name anyway?" she asked. He looked to his monkey, who sat on a small cage in the corner, and then turned back to her. "I know this because your lovely mother told me your full name before we killed her. She begged for me to spare your life. She managed to get out your full name and telling you to run and not look back before I stabbed her through the stomach with this here sword." As he said this, Barbossa patted the sword on his hip. Continuing he said, "I could say we did her a favor. We could have killed you and thrown your dead body over as well. But enough about your past. Let's talk more about how your friend here came in possession of the medallion." And with that, Barbossa turned back to Liz and smiled. "Apologies. Dig in missies," he said before lifting his wine goblet to toy with it. Alex sat shocked before her hard exterior broke down and tears formed in her eyes.

Liz poked the meat that was in front of her with her fork before looking back up at Alex to see if she was going to "dig in". Her face fell in sadness when she saw the condition Alex was in and she turned to Barbossa in anger. "You're a horrible man to have brought up how you killed her mother," Liz said angrily. With that, Liz turned back to Alex and saw how rivers of silent tears ran down her face, smudging the hard exterior she had since she had been brought on board. Choking back a sob, Liz scooted closer to Alex, who in turn lowered her head to Liz's shoulder.

* * *

**I am done with all my final's so now I'll have time to get on the move with this sotry. Hope you are all enjoying it so far.**

**Leave me some Reviews please? Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Is it still necessary to say I do not own this movie? I guess so but the only thing I take credit for is Alex.**

**Also someone asked to make her a more of a mini Jack. I am doing that but not drastically. You have to remember that she was living in propriety for 8 years of her life and that altered her a bit. But do not fret. By the time I do the 2nd movie, she will be a full on mini me of Jack. **

* * *

As Alex continued to take everything in, Liz decided to try and eat the cold meat that was placed in front of her. She picked up her fork daintily, and cut a small piece of meat. Barbossa chuckled and the two girls looked up. Alex with red rimmed eyes and Liz with a look of confusion. "No need to stand on ceremony, and no call to impress anyone. You both must be hungry," Barbossa said to them. Alex wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and reached out for a drumstick of the meat. She shoved it against her lips and ate as if she had never been fed before. Liz was doing the same thing but she was gulping down wine.

Barbossa watched in glee and then reached into a plate of fruit, grabbed a green apple and snapped his fingers. Pintel and Ragetti walked in, the two bumbling fools that they were, and Ragetti tripped over his own two feet. Alex couldn't help it. She roared in laughter and received a glare from Barbossa. Smirking, Alex said, "They are, without doubt, the worst pirates I have ever seen." Barbossa stood up, walked over to Alex's side of the table, and yanked her up from her seat. "You will wait out on deck as I talk to your dear friend more. I cannot take more crying and comments from you. Perhaps my men can knock some sense into you," he said, as he threw her into the arms of Pintel and Ragetti. In turn, Ragetti threw her a toothy grin before they both tossed her out the doors and she fell onto the deck, her dress splayed about her figure.

Groaning, Alex lifted her body up from the ground and stood shakily. Her hair had come undone and her mass of curly locks framed her face (**AN: Have you seen Phantom of the Opera? If you have then think Emmy Rossum's hair during the Don Juan scene. Alex's hair is not as curly but that's my idea of her hair.)**. What awaited her were thousands of skeletons. The men of the ship were all skeletons. She stared, her jaw working, trying to scream she was unable to. Alex finally did the only thing that came to her mind. She ran. She ran up the right side of stairs to the mast before a skeleton dropped down in front of her. Screaming in terror, Alex turned back the other way before becoming face to face with another skeleton pirate.

Alex quickly turned towards the left and headed towards the left side of stairs. Trying hard not to trip, she sprinted down the stairs and was met by the Bosun who greeted her with a smack across the face. Alex felt her neck snap to the right before she clutched the side of her cheek. Her fiery green eyes glazed over him in anger and disgust. Smiling evilly, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back to the deck where the other pirates were having their fun with Liz. "ALEX," Liz screamed out. As weak as she felt, Alex lunged for her best friend before being stopped by Pintel, who threw her towards Barbossa, who caught her in his grasp.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and jerked her back around. Alex was stunned at what met her sight. The pirates were full on torturing Liz. They were throwing her up in the air as she screamed in terror. Alex tried her best to break free from Barbossa but he held her firmly. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living and so we cannot die but neither are we dead," he spat out. He then spun Alex back around to face him. "For too long have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! To long, I have been starving to death -- and haven't died," he said. As he kept talking Alex backed up slowly and bumped into Liz, who the pirates had finally finished with.

"I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea," he said, before reaching out towards Alex and Liz, who were holding onto each for support. "Nor the warmth of a women's touch." Barbossa finally stepped out into the moonlight, revealing his true self. A rotting man with ratty clothing and his face was a gleaming skull with gold and silver teeth Alex looked at him in disgust but found she was not afraid of him anymore. "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, the both of ye's. You're in one," he said, before opening a bottle of wine and drinking from it. The wine ran over his jaw, through his rib cage, drenching his clothes. Liz darted from behind Alex, darted around him, back into the cabin, and shut the door.

Alex however stood right where she was. She turned her back to Barbossa and looked at all the other pirates who stood behind her. In an instant they all had their swords out and were aimed for her. Alex turned back around to Barbossa. He also had his sword out and was aimed for her stomach. Alex sucked up her courage, and walked forward, around Barbossa and opened the doors to the cabin. Before she went inside, she turned and spoke quietly. "My father will find me and believe that he will be the one to kill you. Revenge will be well worth it for what you have done to him." With that, Alex shut the door behind her only to hear the smash of a bottle against the outside door.

She squinted once inside and adjusted to the darkness quickly. She saw Liz huddled in the far corner of the cabin, terrified. Lowering her head in sadness, she shuffled over to where Liz was and sat down. She leaned her head against Liz's shoulder and they both fell asleep to the lulling sound of the waves hitting the ship.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the wait. I had a long break after finals and I just took it real easy. I could have written but I was a tad lazy. Anyway I'm back now and I hope you liked the chapter. I don't think it was very good but I always am harsh about my writing. **

**Please Review??**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Never have never will. All I own is Alex and her sarcasm. **

**So if you have been to my profile, you can see a picture of Alex (or what I am basing her on). Also in one of my other chapters, I tried to put a link for you to see the dress and her mother. That didn't work but now I have put it in my profile, so you can see the dress I described and my muse for her mother. **

**Ok, well now that's out of the way. Read on and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Morning came rather quickly on the Black Pearl. Sunlight streamed into the cabin where Alex and Liz still slept. Alex shifted, uncomfortable from the floor she had unceremoniously slept on. Picking her body up from the floor, she rubbed her eyes before they focused on a figure, sitting with their knees brought up to their chest. It was Liz and she was staring out at the open ocean with a dreamy look on her face. Getting to her feet, Alex slowly walked over to Liz and sat beside her, her legs dangling over the side of the windowpane. Liz looked up and smiled softly at Alex.

"How was the floor," she asked. Giggling, Alex turned and looked out the stained window of the ship. Together, they both sat in silence for hours it seemed. Drumming her fingers on the wood panel, Alex was getting slightly bored just staring out at a bunch of fog and water. _For God's sake are we at a destination yet _Alex thought to herself. Her answer came quickly, for the ship suddenly stopped moving and the cabin doors swung open, revealing Pintel, Ragetti, and various other pirates.

Liz turned to look at them while Alex hoped off the windowpane. Pintel walked forward, along with Ragetti, and from behind their backs the produced two thick ropes. "Time to go poppet's," Pintel said. Sighing, both girls walked forward and were roughly led out to the deck. Once outside, Alex was met with a face full of fog. She coughed loudly as Liz started coughing as the impact hit her as well. Turing up her head, and waving her hand in front of her nose, she was led to Barbossa.

Once in front of him, Barbossa grabbed her hands along with the rope from Pintel. Surprisingly, Alex noted, he did not grab them hard but instead he was almost caressing them as he looked at her hands. "Oh don't get any ideas whatsoever savvy," Alex said, disgusted. Smiling, Barbossa made up for being nice by binding her hands tightly together. Wincing at the pain, she looked over to Liz, who Barbossa now stood behind and was putting Will's medallion around her neck. _They still think she's a Turner _Alex thought to herself, amused.

When finished, all the prates got into the various boats and Alex and Liz were pushed into a front boat along with Pintel and Ragetti. Barbossa was standing with his monkey at the front of their boat, as if he was a royal. "He looks as silly as Norrington does when he stands at the front of a boat with the ice cream cone on his head. I have half a mind to push him off," Alex retorted to Liz, who in turn giggled silently. After a few minutes of rowing, they finally made it into the cave, which was lit up by the lanterns on the boats. Looking over the side of the boat, Alex and Liz gawked at all the gold that littered the bottom of the cave.

They both reached their hands out before getting a smack on the hands from Ragetti whom in turn got a smack from Pintel. "No hitting the girls. Captain's orders." Alex rolled her eyes and looked over to Barbossa, who was staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable, Alex turned to Liz. "He's staring at me AGAIN," Alex complained. Barbossa must have heard this for he spoke up. "I'm not staring at you. I'm admiring how much you look like your mother." Alex gagged vividly, and mocked throwing up in disgust. Barbossa chuckled at her Jack-like antics. "Your mother was the only woman on our ship. I had nothing else to lust after. I made a pass at her but she's was all faithful to your father," he said, winging his hands.

"If you speak about my mother again I am going to vomit," Alex said. Deciding to join in the fun, Liz said, "And she won't do it over the side either." Alex nodded before smirking at Barbossa, playing absently with one of her locks of hair. Barbossa would have answered back, if not for the boat hitting the sandy shore of the cave. He angrily got out of the boat and made his way inside the cave, not waiting for anyone. Pintel and Ragetti helped Liz and Alex out of the boat but that's as much as they did. Once out, the two foolish pirates went to help the other's with the other supplies of treasure. Cursing and gritting her teeth, Liz pulled Alex along by the rope and they walked deeper into the cave.

Finally, after various cursing from both Liz and Alex, the two girls reached the bright cave. Alex's jaw dropped, as she was dumbfounded. The sight of the treasure was overwhelming for the two girls. Sure they were used to riches but not like this. The cave was a sea of overflowing, chests of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d' art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls; mirrors and swords -anything and everything of value that might be carried by ship, was there. The pirates moved about throwing various pieces of the loot here and there. Alex and Liz couldn't help but gaze in wonder.

And in the center was a stone chest, with the lid pushed back, and decorated with carved Aztec glyphs. Inside were thousands of other coins that matched the medallion around Liz's neck. Not knowing what to do, Alex and Liz stood in the center of all the madness and tried to not meddle. It was not long before Barbossa marched up to the Aztec chest. Once there he looked down upon all the pirates, and the two girls, who huddled near a rock with treasure all down the front of it. "Bring her," he screamed out. Alex felt herself being grabbed by a pair of strong arms. Looking behind her, she saw Pintel's face staring back at her. Alex smirked before saying, "You know I find it pretty sad that I am taller than you. Not very intimidating." Rolling his eyes, Pintel nodded to the Bosun who in turn grabbed Liz and dragged her forcefully to where Barbossa stood.

"Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Won by blood, it demands blood in return," Barbossa said, indicating to Liz, who was making her way up the mound of treasure. _Oh no _Alex realized. The pirates still thought that Liz was a Turner. Her blood was not going to work for them. Alex racked her brain trying to think of some way to save herself and Liz. But after about 5 minutes of thinking, and being forced to listen to Barbossa complain that he and the other pirates were, hungry, thirsty, wanted revenge, and were sexually frustrated, she had nothing. But the bright side was that Pintel had left her along, standing by herself near the back of the cave. It was like all the pirates were fixated on the curse being broken.

_We are so screwed, _Alex kept thinking to herselfAs soon as she began to fear that Liz and she would be food for the sharks, a small rock hit her in the back of the head. "BLOODY HELL," Alex shrieked out. She closed her eyes in pain and rubbed the back of her head. A second later, she started to wonder why it had gone so quiet, so she opened her eyes. Barbossa had stopped ranting and was staring at her like she had gone mad. The other pirates had a look of confusion on their faces and Liz was mouthing "What-The-Bloody-Hell" to her. Racking her brain for an explanation, she hiked up her dress and rubbed her calf. "Just a spasm. All is well," Alex said, cheekily.

The pirates all rolled their eyes and tuned back to Barbossa, who in turn ranted on. A second after Barbossa started up again, another little rock hit her in the back of her head. She also heard rustling and movement behind her. Becoming angry, Alex turned her fiery green eyes to the rock behind her. She was ready to curse out the pirate who was annoying her. To her shock and complete glee, she saw two people who she never thought she would be so happy to see.

Her father, Jack, and Will.

* * *

**REVIEW! BTW I heard that the POTC 3 promo will appear on Super Bowl Sunday. I myself will be watching to see if the rumors are true.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie. I own Alex. That's all. Don't sue me!**

**Sorry about the long wait. Things have been hectic around here. School has been crazy with all the various events coming up. I have been at my mom's house alot and working. Just crazy times. I got set up on a somewhat date with my boss' son and I have been going with my mom alot in order to see him and get to know him and his cousin and other stuff. **

**Ok enough about my life. Here's the next enstallment. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Alex was about a second away from sprinting to Will and her father, but they both mouthed at her to stay where she was. Swallowing, and feeling the dry nervousness in her throat, Alex turned back in time to see Barbossa smack Liz, hard across the face. Alex covered her mouth in shock before she turned back to the rock where her father and Will were hiding. But they were both gone. "Bloody chickens," Alex whispered. With that, Alex ran towards Barbossa. Pushing her way through the pirates she stopped at the base of the mountain of treasure.

"What was that for," Alex screamed up to him. Barbossa looked at her as if she was an insect that needed to be squashed quickly. "She's not a Turner! I do not like to be fooled," Barbossa said, angrily. Alex was about to protest and say more, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will and Liz exiting the water and leaving the cave. Alex narrowed her eyes in anger and cursed the both of them."And you my dear," Barbossa said. Alex looked back up to him, seething in rage at Will and Liz for not grabbing her. She had no idea where Jack was and now she was stuck, with nothing but her wit, and a bunch of vengeful pirates. "Since we cannot take vengeance on your father, or mother for that matter, we will take you instead."

_This is so not my day _Alex thought. Suddenly Barbossa glanced behind him, and finally saw that Liz was missing. His faced turned red in anger and he whirled around. His yellow eyes landed on Alex before he said, "The medallion! She's taken it!" At those words, all the pirates ran like hell to the boats to try and find Liz. Alex tried to make a run for the way that Will and Liz went through, but she was grabbed on the wrist by Barbossa. Alex struggled to break free from his iron like grasp, but he just laughed menacingly as she tried, with no avail.

Alex's face turned red in anger and she decided to do something that defied the rules of propriety. She reared her head back and spit onto his face. Barbossa let go of her wrist in order to wipe his face clean. Knowing that he was distracted, and that this was her only chance, she took off towards an opening in the rock and ran into the darkness. Breathing heavily after a sprint, Alex pressed her back against the cold cave wall, listening for anyone who might have followed her. She heard nothing. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Alex started to walk to her left before bumping into her father. "DAD," Alex said, gleefully. She wrapped him in a tight hug, as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her. "Easy on the goods love," Jack said, muffled.

Mumbling a sorry, Alex let go of him and Jack put his hands on her shoulders, as if to steady himself. Alex also noted that he had an oar in his hands. About to question it, Jack cut her off. "Bloody stupid William Turner," Jack said. As he said this he looked over her shoulder, and grabbed her hand in his before making his way around a corner. Alex noted that he looked a bit confused and for lack of a better term, drunk. As the wound around the cave like 2 confused idiots, they ran into all the pirates, who had stopped what they were doing at the sight of the father daughter team. 

Alex stopped her actions as she saw the pirates draw their guns and swords on herself and her father.

"You," Pintel said. "You're supposed to be dead!" Alex shrunk back behind Jack. It was not that she was afraid. She wanted to get the hell out of the cave! Jack, however, had other plans. He poked himself, comically, in the stomach before looking behind Alex and seeing that there was no way out. "Am I not," Jack said. Grunting, Jack turned around and nodded to Alex who in turn tried to go out the exit on her left. But another group of pirates stopped her in her tracks. "Where the bloody hell do you all come from," Alex said, perplexed.

She turned back around and stood behind Jack. In front of her, Jack was using any means necessary to get them both out of the situation. "I invoke the right of parlay, according to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew..." her father rattled off. _Yep..screwed _Alex thought to herself. Barbossa then cut his way through the crowd and scowled at the sight of the both of them together. Something he had hoped would never happen again. Alex and Jack both looked at each other before looking back at Barbossa and putting on identical smirks.

"How the blazes did you get off that island," Barbossa questioned. Jack smiled and leaned on the loan oar. "When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Alex thought of something clever to add but decided that, just this once, she should keep her mouth shut. Barbossa leaned in to the both of them and smiled. "Well I won't be making that mistake again," he said. He turned around back to the pirate crew and said, "Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. And we all know his pride and joy Alexandra Nikolaevna Sparrow again. Kill em." Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise before she let loose on Barbossa. "Did I not tell you to NEVER use my full name again," she said before various swords were pointed to her stomach.

Jack, seeing that his daughter was in danger of being killed, spoke up. "The girls blood didn't work did it." Barbossa stopped walking away from the scene that was frustrating him. This caught his attention. Rolling his eyes, he turned back around to the Sparrow clan. "Hold your fire!" Jack smiled and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "You know whose blood we need," Barbossa said to the both of them. Exchanging a glance with her father, Alex knew what he was thinking and as much as it pained her to betray her friends she smiled cunningly. "We know whose blood you need."

* * *

**Ok wow. If this one was not what you expected, that's cool. I don't really like it myself. I rushed. **

**But please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own it. I own Alex. **

**No notes this time. Nothing to stay. Hope you all had a good Valentine's Day!**

* * *

What happened next was all a big blur in Alex's mind. As she was being led back to the ship, in the boats, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. She had just betrayed two of her closest friends with the uttering of the words "We know whose blood you need." In her conscious mind she felt absolutely horrible but in her heart she thought it was right to do. For one it would buy herself and her father a bit more time. But Alex also knew that Barbossa would chase Liz, Will, and their crew for as long as he could. Alex bit her already dried lip in frustration and tasted blood.

"Sick," she murmured. Looking behind her, she saw Pintel and Ragetti arguing over whom was rowing correctly. Alex chuckled softly before looking in front of her. Barbossa and Jack were in the boat in front of her and were talking quietly amongst themselves about god knows what. Looking down at her bare feet she saw how dirty they were. Sighing, she dipped her feet over the side into the cold ocean water to make them a bit cleaner. When finished, she looked up and saw the giant shadow of The Black Pearl looming over her.

When the boat finally bumped the side, a ladder came down in front of their boat first. Alex quirked her eyebrow in questioning. She figured Barbossa would want to be the first one up. But her father and Barbossa were in the boat in front of her. She also noticed it had become eerily quiet and all the pirates were staring, almost waiting, for her to board the ship. Alex stood on shaky feet, grabbed the ladder, and started to climb. Unfortunately, it was hard to climb anything in what she was wearing plus her feet were still wet, and she slipped right away.

All the pirates in her boat moved to help her back up but Alex shot them a glare. "I may be in a dress but I can sure as hell climb this by myself," she said, frosty. All the pirates shrunk back while Barbossa chuckled. "If the lady wants to risk breaking her leg by all means let her climb," he said. Alex fixed her green eyes on him and glared before climbing back up the ladder, her curly locks blowing, unruly, in the wind. "Jack I must say she has her mother's temper. Shame that Anna never got to see her baby daughter grow into a fine woman." Alex stopped climbing and turned around, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

Barbossa was smiling at her. Jack, on the other hand, had a face of stony anger and stood abruptly. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Barbossa's throat. All the pirates in the boats stood and pointed their guns at Alex. Barbossa smirked at her father, knowing he had the upper hand. "Jack may I suggest you point your sword elsewhere before I do to Alex what we did to Anna. You remember that day don't you?" Her father's sword never faltered and he spoke in almost a whisper. "Don't mention Anna in such light savvy? And keep your eyes off of my daughter or do not mistake that I will not fail to use the one shot I have left."

Alex swallowed nervously before tuning around and making her way up the ladder. This time without any jeers or slipping. Once on board, she hiked her dress up so she could walk without tripping over the dress. It had become a bit long when it had gotten wet while entering the boats. Truth be told, all Alex wanted to was change out of the dress. She turned to the Bosun, who had her arm firmly in his grasp. "Excuse me. Can I change out of this dress?" The Bosun turned to her and said, "No." "Well then if you want me to smell like moldy dress…," Alex quipped. Sighing in annoyance, the Bosun let go of her arm and stalked off.

As soon as Barbossa and Jack got onto the ship, Pintel walked briskly over to her and retied her hands before leading her away from the deck. "Wait! Where are you taking me," Alex said. Barbossa turned to her and smirked. "I need to have a word with your father. In private. God only knows what you would do to me after the crude things I have been saying." Alex blinked before smirking right back. "Well good to see that you have realized that you a rude pig."

At that comment, Jack chuckled. All the pirates turned to him before Barbossa pushed him towards the captains quarters. "That's my little Sparrow," Jack said, turning to her before he disappeared into the quarters. He turned back around to Pintel and said, "Lock her in her mother's old room." With that, Barbossa disappeared into the quarters, slamming the door shut behind him. Alex's nervous feeling in her stomach had gone from just that to being sick. "Actually you know what, I would rather not be locked in my dead mother's room," Alex said.

Pintel just nodded to Ragetti and they both grabbed her arms and led her down the small flight of stairs and to a door at the end of the ship. Pintel flung the door open and Ragetti led her in. As Ragetti undid her hands, Pintel lit a candle, nodded to Ragetti, and they both left the room before Alex could blink. Seeing as how Alex knew nothing about her mother, she snooped around trying to find anything of importance. She went through her mother's vanity drawers and found jewelry, perfumes, books, and other knick-knacks. After going through all the drawers, Alex walked over to the closet and flung it open.

Inside, various dresses hung along the rail. But also 2 pairs of black trousers, a few white poet shirts, a corset type vest, a belt with adornments of various things, a cutlass, a pair of boots, and a hat were enclosed. Alex smiled. She now could take off the beautiful, yet uncomfortable, dress and she did just that. She felt a bit squeamish putting on her dead mother's clothing, but she really wanted the dress off. Disrobing, Alex flung the dress onto the floor and slipped her slip over her head. She then put on the pants and tucked the white poet shirt into the waistband. She then put on a black corset style vest and tied it into a loose bow. Alex could smell the faint smell of fresh cut roses coming from her mother's shirt and vest. Alex inhaled, as the scent washed over her. Slipping the belt and cutlass of her mother's around her and making it tight, Alex saw 2 rings hanging along the various other adornments. Among closer inspection, she saw they were inscribed with J.S. and A.S. "Jack and Anna Sparrow," Alex murmured to herself.

Fingering them softly, she dropped them from her grasp before pushing her feet into the black boots and tucking her pants into them. She then looked in the mirror, chewed her lip, and decided to leave her hair down. The curls from her hair were gone and they now hung in waves of limp hair. Alex then jammed the hat down onto her head and blew out the candle. She then tested to the door to see if Pintel and Ragetti had locked it and to her amazement, it was unlocked.

Exiting the small room, she closed the door quietly behind her and walked down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. Once there she saw that the deck was deserted. It was night and all the pirates were down below deck, fast asleep. The moonlight flooded the deck and shone on Alex's sparrow necklace. Turning her head to the doors where her father and Barbossa were, Alex smiled and walked to the doors and flung them open, making her presence known. Barbossa and Jack looked up in shock. Alex stayed in the shadows, pondering if she should pretend to be a ghost or walk forward. She decided to walk forward. "Anna," Barbossa murmured, disbelief in his eyes. Alex rolled her eyes, disgusted, and opened her mouth to speak. But Jack beat her to the punch. "Mate I never gave Anna a sparrow necklace. I believe that would be Lexi, would it not?"

Fingering the small sparrow concealed against her chest, Alex nodded before walking forward and sitting next to her father. She looked at him, and smiled underneath her hat. Jack smiled back and patted her hand. "You look like your mother," he said. Alex blushed scarlet before saying, "I wish I could remember her as well as you do." It was a bittersweet moment but Barbossa, being the impatient man that he was, was highly annoyed. "Oh for god's sake Sparrow. You both can bond later. Alex I believe I said I need to speak to your father in private."

Alex fiddled with her thumbs before standing up and leaning over the table. In a quiet voice she said, "Back in that cave I said we know whose blood you need. Now since my father is not a 'we' then I am to be included. I know the both of them better than you ever could. Do you want my help or do you want my father to ramble?" At this statement, Jack's mouth fell open. "I resent that statement love. I do not ramble." Giggling silently, Alex resumed her seat and folded her hands in her lap. Barbossa, on the other hand, stood up and walked over to the windowpane looking out over the ocean. "Well since you both INSIST on working as a team, I agree with your statement. You both will tell me the nature of this plan you both have. Or else one of you will be ending up n the bottom of Davy Jones Locker."

Alex gulped and looked over at Jack. He remained cool and confident. She on the other hand had only one thought on her mind.

_Dad. You better bullshit this real good. _

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. I'm trying to make her a bit more cunning because that is where her character is heading in the 2nd one. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own Alex. And my storyline. And that is all. I don't own the movie because if I did..Jack and Liz would end together. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. A bit short but it gets to the point. **

* * *

The conversation between the 2 pirates seemed to go on for hours in Alex's mind. In fact it had gone from dusk to dawn. She had intervened once or twice but other than that, she felt as if she could fall asleep at any moment. She desperately wanted to be a pirate but at the moment she more wanted to be done with this conversation. Jack and Barbossa still had not come to an agreement and it was driving Alex bonkers. Alex knew what Jack's true motive was and though it hurt to betray Will and Liz, she wanted the curse to be lifted so Barbossa would just leave them all alone.

Just as Alex's eyes were about to shut, the door swung open and the Bosun entered. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor," he informed the 3 of them. Alex bolted up from her chair and ran towards the railing and looked over the side. The Interceptor was a few yards in front of them but The Black Pearl was catching up fast. Whirling around, she saw her father engaging in words with Barbossa. It was not long before Barbossa threw the apple Jack was eating over the side and the Bosun grabbed Jack by the arm and down the stairs.

Alex grabbed her hair and stuffed it underneath her hat. Barbossa's eyes were searching the deck for her and Alex did not want to be wherever he would put her. "You imbeciles," he yelled to Pintel and Ragetti. "When you find the girl lock her in the brig with her father." Pintel and Ragetti nodded before splitting up to look for Alex. "Damn," Alex muttered. She turned her back when she saw Pintel walking in her direction and grabbed a pulley and attempted to look like she knew what she was doing. It worked since he walked right past her. All of a sudden, they had caught up to the Interceptor.

Cannon's began firing and Alex fought the urge to scream in panic. She climbed onto one of the railings and looked over the side. The Interceptor was trying to escape the clutches of Barbossa but Alex knew how fast the Pearl went. The Interceptor would not get very far and that meant that a battle would take place sooner rather than later.

Alex shifted her eyes towards where her father was led and saw the Bosun stride back up from below decks to see what all the commotion was. Smiling to herself, Alex stood and ran towards him and grabbed the keys off his breeches swiftly. He didn't notice, so she went down the stairs and broke into a run. All the way she ran and finally got to the bottom of the stairs where the brig was and her father was sitting in one of the far cages. Walking over to his cage, Jack looked at her in disbelief.

"How in the world did you get down here unnoticed?" Alex smiled to herself and shook the keys from her breeches. "Well first I pulled my hair up into this hat, pretended to be a man, and then I did a pickpocket trick to the Bosun to get the keys," Alex said, proudly. Wiggling his eyebrows, Jack stood and as soon as he did, a cannon ball burst through the side of the hull. "Stop blowing holes in my ship," Jack screamed in panic. Alex rolled her eyes. Her father cared so much for this piece of junk ship.

Looking down, she saw that the cannon had burst through the cage and the lock had been blown off. With her father still rambling about the ship, she opened the door and stood to see if he would notice. Thank the gods he did for another cannon burst through as the two of them escaped the hull. Up on deck it was pure chaos. The Black Pearl was facing the Interceptor and they were having a ship to ship battle. Grabbing her hand, Jack led her around all the shooting and over to ropes that the pirates were swinging on in order to get across.

Climbing onto the railing, Jack and Alex stood waiting for a rope to come their way. Suddenly a pirate came swinging and was about to hit them both off the railing but Jack grabbed the rope and the pirate fell to the ocean below. "Thanks very much," Jack said. Alex quirked a brow before grabbing a rope hanging on the left side of Jack. Looking down, she saw a very long fall to the bottom of the ship and the cold of the ocean was something she did not want to feel.

Her father took no chances for he just swung straight across like a monkey on a swing. "Well that doesn't look too hard," Alex said to herself. Taking a deep breath Alex leaned back and prepared to swing over to the other side of the ship. But before her feet even left the ground, pair of arms grabbed her feet and she feel backwards into the arms of…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Gosh I'm so evil and sneaky. Who do you think it is? Barbossa? Pintel and Ragetti? Jack the Monkey?**

**Leave me some REVIEWS! Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Own Alex. Thats all. Pathetic right?**

**This chapter is mostly a dream sequence. Well more like a few. It tells the outcome of Alex's mother and she finally has the memory of how her mother..well I'll just let you all find out yourselves. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Whatever pulled Alex pulled her hard enough. She did not see the pirates face but the last thing she saw was the hard eyes of the Bosun on the other side of the ship and then her head smacked against the wooden plank of the ship, knocking her out cold. It seemed as if no one noticed the lone trail of blood leading from Alex's head down the main decks. The pirates were too involved in their fight and her father had already swung across.

Smoke swirled around the deck of The Black Pearl. It was night and little Alex was watching her mother spin around a fire, touching it with her bare hands once in a while. However this version of Alex contained the soul of 18 year old Alex. Staying hidden behind the left-hand staircase, Alex watched her mother in wonder. It hurt her to know that when she awoke, she would have no standing memory of her mother. Only in her nightmarish dreams. Suddenly Anna's eyes glanced over to her hiding place and she smiled. With her hand she motioned her young daughter over to her. Sucking back a breath, Alex walked timidly over to her mother and when she was close enough, Anna grabbed Alex's 2 hands and they both spun around the small fire.

_Giggling, Alex held onto her mother's hands tightly until she felt so sick that she let go. As Alex steadied herself, her mother kept twirling around and around with her arms outstretched. Suddenly her mother's body seemed to lift into the air. As if she was flying and Alex could only watch in wonder as the scene before her eyes seemed to fade into another one. Now she was standing in her nightdress looking into the captain's quarters as her mother and father told Barbossa the whereabouts of the treasure. Alex stood in the shadows and as the scene once again faded she saw a glimpse of her father being thrown overboard. Crying out as her mother held her back, Barbossa looked towards the both of them and smiled, evilly. _

_The scene once again changed and now there was no little Alex. It was Alex's present day self and she was no longer wearing her pirate garb. She was back in the blue cobalt dress and down below decks. Whirling around at the sound of whimpering, her skirts swished around her feet as she ran barefoot out to the main decks. What she saw was something Alex had not been able to remember for years. There was Barbossa and the rest of the crew. Pushing through the spellbound crew, she finally came to a stop. The crew was all standing behind Alex as Barbossa had her mother's long brown hair in his grasp and he was screaming at her. "Now that we are rid of your husband, you will be next. And if you want Alexandra to remain alive you will tell me that you are practicing witchcraft against me!" Her mother looked up at Barbossa defiantly before saying, "Go to hell." _

_In a rage, Barbossa grabbed her mother by the arm and stood her up straight. "If I cannot have you, then no one else will," Barbossa said. He nodded to the Bosun, who in turn brought out the sword that Barbossa currently had on his cutlass. Without another word, he plunged the sword through Anna's stomach and twisted it upward. Alex, in response, pushed her hand to her mouth and fell to her knees in shock As she did this, a little blue of red ran past Alex's line of vision. It was her 10 year old self and she threw herself towards Barbossa, but was held back by Pintel, who did the only kind thing Alex had seen him do. He turned Alex away from the sight and glanced back at Barbossa as he picked up Anna in his arms and caressed her dead face. He then handed the body off to the Bosun who tossed her mother's body overboard. In fact, as Alex looked behind her at the crew, the crew all looked generally shocked but knowing they would be killed as well if they helped the Sparrow family, just watched in disbelief. _

_Barbossa wiped his sword clean before looking to Pintel, who was cradling younger Alex in his arms. "Take her down to her parents room and leave her," he said, before walking away back to his cabin. Pintel and Alex's younger version faded, as well as the crew behind her. Until Alex was all alone on a blood soaked deck and terrible memory. She felt sick that Barbossa wanted her mother so much that he had resorted to staring at Alex. The scene began to fade out around Alex and everything in her line of vision went black._

As Alex opened her eyes slowly, she realized she was tied to a mast along with the rest of the crew of the Interceptor. Liz was to her right and a man with a parrot on his shoulder was on her left. "Any of you so much as thinks the word parlay, I'll throw you to Davy Jones locker," Pintel said, as he circled the captives. At that moment, Liz lifted up the rope holding her back and grabbed Alex's hand. As Liz ran across the deck, Alex fell to her knees holding her head. Her hair felt extremely crusty, and as she pulled her hand back, she saw that it was covered in dried blood. Wiping the stain on her breeches, she stood as the Interceptor blew into pieces.

Getting her bearings, she glanced behind her. Her father was being held back by the whole crew and the crew Liz and Will had been with were all tied onto the mast. Looking around at them all in horror, Alex realized that Will was missing. Whirling around, she saw Liz had stopped her actions and now just stood shell-shocked. Feeling a sudden urge of energy, Alex ran forward and threw herself at Barbossa. "You bastard STOP IT," she screamed. Barbossa had caught her mid attack and was holding her arms out to her sides in order for him not to be hit by her flailing hands.

"Welcome back missies. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. Holds fair you return the favor," he said, before throwing Liz to the filthy pirates and Alex onto the wooden deck. "Enough with throwing me. I already have a concussion," Alex muttered. As Liz screamed in disgust and terror, Alex looked behind her and saw Will climbing onto one of the railings. "Will," Alex shrieked.

* * *

**Did you like it? Personally..I liked it better than most of my chapters. I took the plot from Sleepy Hollow but changed it around a bit.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You know the statement by now. I only own Alex.**

**I'm sorry about the long wait. I actually began to figure out how the sequal to this is going to go. It's going to be the same story line as POTC 2 and Alex is going to have her 2 little flings. Since I have NO idea how the 3rd movie is going to go, I'm trying to figure out if I should wait until the 3rd movie comes out to start the 3rd part..if I indeed do it. **

**Oh well. Enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Alex jumped up from the deck, forgetting all about her headache, and ran towards Will. She didn't make it very far for Barbossa grabbed her by the arm tightly. "What's in your head boy," he said to Will. Pointing the gun in Barbossa's face Will menacingly glared at Barbossa. "The girls go free." Alex twisted her arm in pain and Barbossa let her go. She walked quickly towards Jack and stood to watch how this was going to go down. "Don't do anything stupid," her father whispered beside her, in the hopes that Will would hear. Apparently he got the message.. until he climbed onto the railing of the ship and pointed the gun to his throat.

"Course like that," Alex muttered to herself. Barbossa turned to look at his crew before turning back to Will. "Who are you?" Biting her lip in pure nervousness, Alex looked up to her father before pushing him forward. "What the bloody hell," Jack yelled. Barbossa whirled around, his eyes fixing on the 2 Sparrows in anger. "Got something to say about this boy here," he said, pointing to Will who still had the gun to his throat. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." At that last bit of false information from Jack, Alex stifled a giggle. "My name is Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. And on my word I will pull this trigger, and sink all the way down to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said, trying to save them all.

Jack walked back to Alex and shook his head. Sensing something was wrong, Alex spoke. "What's wrong." Her father glanced over to her before saying, "He's just doomed us all." Alex quirked her eyebrows before turning her attention back to Will who was negotiating with Barbossa. "Name your terms Mr. Turner," Barbossa said. "Elizabeth and Alex go free." Barbossa rolled his eyes before looking at Will, as if he was an idiot, and replying, "Yes. We know that one. Anything else." Will looked around quizzically, before he saw Jack motioning to himself and smiling as if to say "WELL!"

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Alex looked at Will in anger. She was going to really gut him for this one. She looked back up at her father who had turned a few shades whiter after the statement from Will. Barbossa considered this for a few minutes while everyone waited in anticipation. Liz was still struggling with the pirates Alex noted and she wished Barbossa would make his decision quickly. Just as she thought this, the ship suddenly stopped and Barbossa leaned over to look at Will before sneering and saying, "Agreed."

As soon as the words left his mouth, chaos loomed over the ship. Alex and Liz were shoved to the front of the plank, and Jack had rope bound around his hands. In the distance Alex could see a small island that looked no bigger than her pinky. The pirates were all cheering and were excited it seemed to be tossing people overboard. The crew of the Interceptor were all shoved below decks and Will was struggling against the pirates who were holding him back. All in all, Alex knew they would probably not be getting off this island. _But at least I'll be stuck with my best friend and father_ she thought.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, the pirates all took out their swords and pointed them towards Alex and Liz, who walked on shaking feet to the end of the plank. When they reached the end, Liz was in front of Alex and they both held each other's hands, afraid that if they let go one of them would fall. "Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore they would go free," Will screamed out. Liz turned back to look at Will and gave Alex a face full of her honey blonde hair. Alex sputtered for a few seconds but controlled herself, for the plank started to wobble. "DON'T DARE IMPUNE ME HONOR BOY! I agreed they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

The pirates all laughed and Alex was very surprised when she saw defeat began to form in Liz's eyes. Alex however had a look of defiance in her eyes and was madder than hell. "Though it does seem a shame to be loosing something so fine don't it lads," Barbossa said to all the crew. The crew all nodded in approval and Alex was disgusted. She wanted to get this damn jump over with. Leaning in Barbossa finished his statement and Alex fought the urge to clock him. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," he said, motioning to Liz. Casting a glance to her companion, Alex saw a mask of rage come over Liz and without a word she ripped the beautiful dress off her body, leaving her in a simple white shift.

The crew jeered at the sight, but Liz just tossed the dress to Barbossa saying, "Goes with your black heart." As she turned around, Alex felt a squeeze on her hand and behind her the pirates were all shouting at them to jump. Liz turned back to look at Will and he looked at Liz as if his heart was breaking. Alex felt a sudden pang of jealousy and for the life of her, she could not figure out why. Shaking her brown tresses from the thought, she glanced back to her father. He looked at her and said, "I'll be right behind you." As she opened her mouth to reply, the Bosun hit the side of the plank and Alex screamed in surprise as herself and Liz were dropped into the ocean. Hitting the ocean's surface, Alex felt like a thousand knives had just stabbed her all over her body. Swimming quickly to the top, she broke the surface and gasped for air. Looking to the left, she saw Liz break the surface and sputter. Sighing in relief, Alex looked up and saw her father walking to the end of the plank.

Without another word, Alex began to swim to the small island, Liz in tow behind her. A few minutes later Alex heard a splash and she looked behind her to see a glance of her father diving into the ocean. Deciding not to worry, Alex kept swimming and swimming. Her legs felt as if they were on fire and her arms ached but Alex refused to stop swimming. She was going to get to that island if it was the last thing she did. The 3 sea bound adults finally reached the small island, where Alex collapsed onto her back on the hot sand. Liz came strolling out next and stood by her and Jack threw some rope on the sand, looked back to the ship, muttered something under his breath, and walked across the sand to sit by Alex. Liz shook the water out of her hair, and took off around the island, without one word to Jack or Alex.

"The island is not at all that big. She'll soon find that out," Jack said, breaking the silence. Alex frowned underneath her arm, which was guarding her face from the sun. "And when she comes back we'll have to deal with a small tantrum. Hope you're ready," Alex replied. Her father glanced over to her and gave a small smirk before he began to clean his gun and other accessories. Alex kicked off her boots and sat up, sticking her toes between the sand. A good hour of silence passed between the father and daughter before Liz finally reappeared and had a look of defeat back onto her face. "It's not all the big is it," Alex said.

Liz turned to Alex and Jack. "Jack if you are going to shoot me please do so without delay." Jack stopped playing with his gunpowder and looked up to Liz. "Is there a problem Miss Swann?" Liz chewed her lip before leaning in and saying, "You were going to trade Will for a ship." "We could use one right about now. Here's the gist Liz. The thing is, he was not going to trade Will for a ship and he in fact had a plan. Which now nobody has a plan or a ship and we are stuck on this island all thanks to bloody stupid Will," Alex spouted off. Jack looked at her in a stupor before looking up to Liz and said, "What she said."

Liz shrunk back, defeated. "Oh," she said. "Oh," Jack said back. With that, he stood and walked into the trees with Liz at his heels. Alex decided to stay where she was and stood up. She wiped the sand from her breeches before walking into the ocean and rinsing off her hands, which were full of sand and rock. When she was finished, she looked back into the trees and saw her father and Liz arguing. "Good lord. They fight as if they are a couple in a squabble," Alex mused. She had remembered seeing a young couple in love fighting in the streets of Port Royal when she was younger. Alex and Liz had both watched in glee as the young couple made up by madly kissing as if their fight had never happened.

"So is they're any truth to the other stories," Liz's voice rang out. This knocked Alex back into the present and she saw how her father turned to Liz, said something to her and pulled open his shirt revealing 3 bullet holes on the left side of his chest. "No truth at all," he said before plopping back down into the sand. "We still have month or two. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships," her father said, as if all hope was lost. "What about Will? We have to do something," Liz replied, with a shake in her voice. Alex trudged back up to them and took a rum bottle from her fathers' side.

"You're right Liz." Popping the cork from the rum bottle, Alex took one long swig before removing the bottle from her lips and sputtering profusely. "Good luck to you Will Tuner," Jack said, while patting Alex on the back as she sputtered and coughed madly. Liz frowned. She saw how Jack and Alex were drinking their troubles away and after a moment, she decided the hell with it and uncorked her bottle of rum and sat next to Alex. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," Liz muttered, before drinking a long swig from the rum bottle.

Jack turned to look at her suddenly, after hearing her sing the words. "What was that Elizabeth," he asked. "It's Miss Swann," Liz practically growled back. Alex rolled her eyes before saying, "Good god Liz. At least try and be nice to him." Giving the two of them a sideways glance, Liz played with the bottle and smiled before saying back, "Nothing. Just a song Alex and I learned as children when we thought it might be exciting to actually meet a pirate." As Jack listened to Liz talk, he became intrigued and wanted to know more about the song. "Let's hear the rest of it then." Liz choked back a cough, as she was taking another drink of rum. "I don't think so," she said. Alex looked over to her father, who gave her a knowing glance, before he tried again with Liz. "Come on we've got the time," he said, pestering her. "No," Liz yelled back to him.

Jack threw up his hands in defeat and took another swig of rum. Alex, seeing that Liz really wanted to sing the song, nudged her father in the shoulder. As he turned to look at her, Alex said, "She'll have to have a lot more to drink." Jack smiled in glee and the father/daughter team gave Liz matching smirks. Liz, on the other hand, tried to look away, knowing she was about to be lured into their game.

"How much more?"

* * *

**Ha. The drunken island scene. Personally, one of my fav scene's in the 1st movie. **

**So if you liked this chapter..REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own it. But I own Alex and some of the plot and words that I made up. **

**God when does the trailer for the 3rd movie come out? I'm sick of waiting! Grr..anyway thatnks so much for the great reviews on the last chapter.**

**Hope you like this one. **

* * *

Alexandra Sparrow was drunk. Not only was she drunk off some considerable amounts of rum, she was dancing around a fire with her father and Liz. Singing "A Pirates Life For Me" at the top of their lungs. Well to be more precise, her father and Liz sang. Alex had pretty much lost her vocal ability about 20 minutes ago and now settled for twirling around, rum bottle in hand. "I love this song," Jack slurred. Laughing, Liz linked her arms with his and they both twirled in a sand circle before Liz got dizzy and stopped.

"Really bad eggs," Jack slurred, before twisting his face and falling over, rear first, into the sand. Alex sat a few feet away from her father and Liz, and was staring contently into the flames. She had a warm feeling all over her body and everything was dancing. Shaking her head, Alex turned back to her father and Liz who were now almost leaning on each other for support. "Oh Jack. It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Liz said, quietly, as she leaned into his embrace. Alex watched as her father slung his arm around Liz and began to rub her shoulder.

"Oh yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time. The scenery has definitely improved.." her father rattled off. Alex's green eyes grew fiery at the thought of her father getting chummy with her adoptive sister. She stood up and staggered over to the two of them. Pulling a face, she threw her rum bottle into the sand and pulled Liz up. "You go to the other side of the fire and stay there. I'll deal with him," Alex said. Liz pouted, but then smiled and said, "I have a plan and if all goes well he'll pass out and you can help me." With that, Liz smiled and scampered to the other side of the fire and sat down and stared out at the open ocean.

Rolling her eyes, Alex looked down at her father, who had his bottle up in the air as if he was going to toast her. Alex picked up her discarded rum bottle, and sat down next him. "Before you go and pass out, I would like 1 small favor," Alex asked. Jack took a swig and wrapped his arm around her. "Listening," he said. Taking a breath, Alex said, "Tell me about mother." At this, Jack stopped mid swig and slowly his arm fell back into the sand. Knowing that she had indeed touched a nerve, Alex stood to leave but her father kept a firm grip on her.

"Your mother. Sort of a touchy subject love. But you have the right to know," he said. With glee, Alex rested her elbows against the sand and perked up. Jack, in turn, slumped down in the sand, and looked up at the stars before starting his story.

"I met your mother about 20 years ago. She was a young maiden working in Tortuga. I was infatuated with her and she with me. I pestered her into bed one night and had no intentions of staying around. The next morning I left her, and the next time I came back she informed me that she was with child. Anna had no doubts and she knew it was mine so I agreed to marry your mother. When you were born, I knew there were no doubts. You were indeed a Sparrow and I was the most proud rum sloshed pirate in the town." At this, Alex giggled before Jack continued on.

"When you were about 10, I became the captain of the Black Pearl and I took you and your mother along. We picked up a crew and sailed off to find the cursed treasure of Cortez. Along the way, Barbossa told us that everything was an equal share and they should all know the location. So, stupidly, your mother and I told him. The next morning, Barbossa took your mother and I captive and forced the both of you to watch me be marooned on this damn island. Before I jumped, Barbossa told me that he had feelings for your mother and if he couldn't have her, no one else could. I knew what he would do to her or to you so in some kind of stupid move, I thought being marooned without complaint would spare you both. Seeing how things have turned out, I was wrong."

At the end of the tale, Alex saw her father grip his rum bottle tightly. "Do you know how she died," Alex asked, timidly. After the vision she had, Alex knew what had happened. Her father looked up and said, "No." Cursing the gods, and knowing she was about to cross into dangerous ground, Alex said, "Well I do. Barbossa told me." Jack suddenly sat up and grabbed her arm. "What did he say? I want to know what he did to her." Alex shifted under his gaze. "Are you sure," she asked.

Her father replied by taking a swig of his rum bottle and settling back into the sand. Wringing her hands, Alex began to speak. "He said that my mother refused to have anything to do with him. So in a rage, he took a sword and stabbed her through the stomach. Twisted the sword upwards 3 times. One time for the 3 of us. After that, he picked up her body and handed her off to the Bosun who threw her body into the sea. I did not see it for Pintel held me back the whole time with my eyes turned away. After that, my memory is a little fuzzy. On the count of being knocked in the head with an oar," Alex trailed off. Jack had stood suddenly, grabbed his rum bottle and without a word walked away from her. She watched as his figure became smaller and smaller as he walked along the length of the beach.

Holding back tears, Alex stood and walked over to Liz who had heard everything. She looked to Alex and spoke. "I had no idea Alex. I'm sorry," she said. Wiping her eyes quickly, Alex sat next to her and collapsed into the sand. Liz said nothing more and lied down next to her, sleep overtaking the 2 girls quickly.

* * *

"Jesus Liz. Burn the whole supply why don't you," Alex screamed. It was now broad daylight and the beautiful Caribbean sun was shining down on the 2 girls. Earlier that morning, Liz had woken her and informed her of her plan. To burn all the rum and supplies to make a large rescue signal. Alex had agreed fully for she had enough of this island. Her father was till passed out when they started, but for how long? Now as a giant explosion sounded, Alex looked back to her father and sure enough, there he was waving his hands as if to stop them.

"No! Stop! Not good. You burnt all the food, the shaded, and the rum," he said. Rolling her eyes, Liz walked down the beach, while Alex stayed behind to make the signal bigger. Wiping the sweat from her brown, Alex threw another barrel into the fire. Glancing over to the 2 of them, Alex frowned. They were fighting..AGAIN! She watched how Liz slumped down in the sand and how her father pulled out his pistol to shoot her in the head. "FATHER," Alex screamed out. Jack looked back at her, made a face, and stalked off.

Trudging through the sand, Alex took a seat next to Liz and there they sat. Hours passed it seemed and Alex began to give up any hope, until over the horizon she saw the royal flags of the Dauntless. Punching Liz in the arm, Alex stood and ran with Liz at her heels. When they reached the clearing, they saw a boat that already held her father. Inside the boat were a few officers, Governor Swann, and Norrington. Norrington ran over to the 2 of them and wrapped his coat around Liz and led her away. Governor Swann walked swiftly to Alex, and wrapped his coat around her.

Alex gave him a questioning look but shook it off at his kind smile. As they disembarked the small island, Alex sat next to Jack quietly who for the most part was behaving himself. Shrugging her hand out of Governor Swann's large coat, Alex took her father's hand into her own and held it until the 2 of them were separated when brought on board. When firmly on deck, Liz went about trying to get Norrington to turn the boat in the direction Barbossa had gone.

"But we've got to save Will," Liz exclaimed, walking quickly after her father. "No. You're both safe and we should return to Port Royal immediately and not go gallivanting about after pirates," Swann yelled back to Liz. Liz made a grunting noise of sorts and threw her hands up and said, "To rescue us. To prevent anything from happening to us!" "If I may as bold enough to say," Jack suddenly said, walking over to Norrington. As they engaged in a conversation, Liz stalked over to Alex and crossed her arms. "I really hope your father can knock some sense into him. Or I am going with Plan B," she said. Furrowing her brows, Alex said, "So what is Plan B?"

She did not have to wait long, for Norrington walked away from her father and Liz rushed from her side and over to Norrington. "Commodore, I beg you. Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," Liz blurted out. Alex felt her jaw drop and the whole ship became silent. "Elizabeth? Are you accepting the commodore's proposal," Swann asked her. Liz hesitated before nodding her head. "I am." "Oh weddings. I love weddings. DRINKS ALL AROUND," Jack yelled out, throwing his arms up in a comic fashion. Alex rolled her eyes and hit her father on the arm.

Norrington, who still had a look of shock on his face, crossed his arms behind his back before saying, "Mister Sparrow. You will accompany these fine men to the Isle De Muerta. For the rest of the voyage you will contemplate all possible meanings of the words Silent as the Grave. Do I make myself clear?" Her father did not get a chance to reply, for the soldiers took her father quickly down below decks. Liz, Governor Swann, Alex, and Norrington were the only ones left on board and the silence was overwhelming.

Governor Swann walked over to Norrington and motioned to Liz. The 2 of them talked quietly before the 3 of them looked at Alex. "Alex," Liz said quietly. Alex looked up and walked over to the 3 of them. "I must accompany my father down below decks. Are you going to be alright," Liz asked. Alex nodded and Liz looked up to her father and nudged him. "Well then it's settled. James could you please look after Alex while I tend to my daughter," Governor Swann said. Norrington turned about the shade of paper, but nodded his head in approval. With that, Liz and her father walked off and left the 2 of them alone. Alex passed the few seconds by picking the hem of her breeches.

"Alexandra," Norrington said and offered his arm out to her. Walking over to him, Alex linked her arm with his and they both walked the small distance to the main bow of the ship. "Alexandra may I ask you something," Norrington said, as they stood in silence. Looking up at him, Alex said, "Yes." Clearing his throat, Norrington said, "I feel that your sister's answer was..well..less than sincere." Alex looked away and stared straight out to the passing sea. "She's not my sister by blood but I do know that she would never give her word lightly." Norrington looked away from her defeated and said, "Yes I understand. But is it so wrong that I should want that answer unconditionally?" This struck a cord in Alex and as she looked up at Norrington, she saw a very kind and somewhat emotionally challenged man. "It was not an answer. It was a request. Your answer would not have changed hers. You are a fine man James. One that any woman would dream of marrying," Alex said. She then looked up at him and smiled warmly, holding his gaze. Norrington looked back into her green eyes and for the first time (that Alex had seen), he smiled warmly at her.

She did not know how long they stood there, holding each other's gaze, but Norrington soon looked away. Alex blushed and lowered her head, suddenly finding her boots very interesting. "Well then. I suppose I'll go down and keep my father company. Although, hearing him talk about the women he has bedded is not so interesting to hear," Alex said, smiling up at Norrington. Norrington looked down at her, exasperated and shocked at her statement, but he then grinned, blushing a bit. With that, Alex unlinked her arm from his, and slowly walked over to the stairs that would lead her below decks.

However, if she had turned around, she would have seen Norrington watching her go. As Alex disappeared down the stairs, he looked away, shook his head and then turned his gaze to the sea. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered.

* * *

**Like I said. They will be having a bit of a romance. But that's not till the next story. All I can tell you is that it probably won't last. Not after a kiss with someone she should not be kissing. Alex Alex Alex. I have created a monster. :)**

**Anyway please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Alex. Credit goes to Ted and Terry and the fab. actors who made this movie. The description of the dress is credit to a website.**

**OMG! This is the last chapter. Be sad cuz it has come to an end. But on a good note, I have already started the next POTC. Not alot, but its already 2 pages, so thats a great start, I think.**

**The dress that Alex wear's in the execution part is based on one (of the MANY) dresses from the movie Marie Antoinette. I just rented the movie, and the costumes were BRILLIANT. Thank god the woman who designed them won the oscar. There were so great. Anyway, if you want to see the dress, just go to a local seach engine (yahoo or google) and type in costumersguide and hopefully it comes up. When it does, click onto it and when you reach the home page, click Research and scroll down to Marie Antoinette. Click it and go down until you see 25. Yellow. That is the dress and the description in more detail. Alex's hair can also be seen if you scroll down to 47. **

**Hope you all enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for all the positive reviews :)**

* * *

"Get your bloody hands off me," Alex screamed to the two navy officers who were dragging her by the arms. Behind her, Liz was enduring the same treatment. "The pirates! They're cursed they cannot be killed," Liz screamed, hoping someone would listen. "Don't worry miss he's already been informed. A little mermaid plopped up on deck and told him the whole thing," Gillette said back to Liz. With that, the men slammed the doors in the girl's faces. Liz banged on the doors, while Alex tried to wrench the locked doors open. "This is Jack Sparrow's doing," Liz screamed.

Looking up at Liz in disbelief, Alex said, "Do you have to blame it all on him? For god's sake Liz, we're smart girls and we can think of a plan to get to Will!" At the mention of his name, Liz turned swiftly around and her eyes searched for anything in the room that would be of help. While she looked around, Alex ransacked the drawers and dug through various letters and documents that Norrington kept in the drawers. She found nothing that could be of help in the cabin, so she jumped on top of the desk and sat cross-legged.

"Ahem," Liz said, suddenly alerting Alex's attention. A smiled crept up over her face and Alex hopped off the table and speed walked over to Liz. "Liz you are a bloody genius," she said. Liz was a genius indeed, for she was standing over by a window with a long sheet of sorts. The two girls quickly tied the bed sheet into something they could fasten to the window and hopefully climb down into the spare rowboat. Working quickly, the two girls managed to fasten the sheet into a secure knot and throw it out the window.

Looking down at the dark ocean, Alex swallowed hard before swinging her legs out the window. Liz had already managed to lower the boat into the ocean, so now all they had to do was climb down. As she swung her legs out the window, Liz held onto the rope tightly. Alex descended down the side of the ship, praying that no one would see her. When she reached the boat and clambered, in she yelled up to Liz, who began her climb. Liz went quickly and before they knew it, they were rowing over to the Black Pearl

When they reached the ship, Alex and Liz both clambered up the side of the boat before putting their feet safely on the dry deck. The ship seemed to be deserted. "Ok. I'll run down and get the crew. You stay here and guard the boat," Liz said, before running over to the flight of stairs that would lead her down below decks. Alex's mouth dropped open and she stomped her foot in anger. "God damming hell! I never get to do anything," Alex pouted, like a 5-year-old child. As she waited, Alex kept looking over the side of the ship to make sure no one was coming, until she stuck her head out at the wrong time and 2 skeleton pirates were looking back up at her.

"Uh oh," Alex squeaked and with that, she turned around and ran. But before she could reach the bottom, the 2 pirates came roaring up the stairs and Alex was lucky to have slunk out of the way, hiding behind a wooden crate. Wiping her brow in relief, Alex decided she could not wait for Liz, so without a thought, she climbed back down into the boat. When she reached the bottom, a voice shouted down to her. "Alex! What in the bloody hell are you doing," Liz shouted. Looking up her friend, Alex said, "Just get the crew back safely and hurry to the cave." Liz nodded and her head disappeared over the side of the ship. Alex contorted her face and kept rowing until her arms felt as if they would fall off. As she kept rowing into the deepness of the cave, she could hear swords clanking together and shouting voices.

When she reached the sandy banks of the cave, she quickly jumped out of the boat and ran towards the sounds, her boots clanking the whole way. As Alex ran, she stopped near a pile of gold and grabbed a heavy golden scepter. Keeping herself on track, she finally reached the entrance and saw a pirate with a smoking bead leaning over Will, sword above his head. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," he said. Alex crept up behind the man and said, "You like pain?" CLANK! Alex grunted as she brought down the large scepter over the pirate's head, knocking him out momentarily. "Try wearing a corset," she spat. Her brown tresses covered her face and Alex wiped her hair from her face and helped Will up.

As he stood, he smiled at Alex and she smiled back. Their hands however did not part and as Liz ran into the cave and saw the sight of her best childhood friend's hand entwined in her adoptive sister's, she felt a surge of jealousy. Trying to control it, Liz ran over to the two of them. "Hey whose side is your father Alex," she said. Alex let go of Will's hand and looked at her father who at the moment seemed to be in the form of a skeleton. This distracted her greatly, so Liz and Will took the scepter from her hands and ran to deal with more pirates. Staring at the sight in disbelief, she followed Barbossa and her father as they fought and threw insults at each other. "What did you do," Alex screamed to her father, who turned at the sound of his daughter's voice. Barbossa turned as well and smirked. "Welcome back Alex. Came to watch your father end up like you poor mother?"

Alex clenched her fists together and fought back tears. She had had enough of Barbossa insulting her mother every time he saw her. If it was not for her father driving him back into play with his sword, Alex would have walked over and clocked him a good one. Alex continued to follow her father and Barbossa and soon enough, they all met up in front of the large pile of Aztec gold. As she watched, Liz and Will had successfully blown up three pirates and now were running over to break the curse.

Jack noticed Will running over to the gold and in quick thinking he cut his hand and threw the piece of gold to Will, who caught it in mid air. Alex noticed Liz lagging behind and she ran to help her. But before she could cross in front of Barbossa, he grabbed her by her long hair and tilted her head back. Alex fell to her knees hard and Barbossa kept a firm grip on her hair. Liz stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in fear. Barbossa grinned down at Alex and pressed his pistol to her temple. Then he looked back up to Jack and said, "One more thing is about to be taken from your grasp. Say goodbye to your precious daughter."

Alex stared straight ahead at her father and when she heard the cock of the gun, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. The gun sounded and Alex felt no pain. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that her father's gun was smoking. Alex felt Barbossa's grip loosen up on her hair and she stood and turned around to look at him. "You carry that pistol for 10 years and now you waste your shot," Barbossa taunted over to Jack. Alex turned to look at her father who still held the gun out. "He didn't waste it."

Everyone turned and looked up to Will, who stood in front of the chest holding the 2 bloodstained coins. He dropped them into the chest and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing that the curse was broken, Alex saw Liz walk slowly over to where everyone was and Will walked down to her. Alex felt someone come up behind her and she knew that it was Jack. Barbossa had a look of shock upon his face and in disbelief, he ripped it open and a bullet wound oozed out blood. He looked back up at Jack and Alex and smiled. "I feel..cold," he said. Alex held her hand out and pushed him slowly over onto the pile of gold, the apple falling from his hand. His eyes stared up at the ceiling of the cave, glassy and open.

Alex looked down to her boots before turning around to her father. He opened his arms and Alex fell into them, hugging him fiercely. The next few events that happened seemed to happen very fast. Alex, Will, Jack, and Liz clambered into a boat and rowed away out to the ships. However, the Black Pearl had sailed away and now Jack had no way to escape. The four occupants reluctantly rowed back to the Dauntless, where Jack was locked in the brig, Will was given clean clothes and Liz and Alex were given warm beds and food to eat. Governor Swann informed Alex that he would still think of her as his daughter, and agreed to take her back into his home. Despite the circumstances of her parents.

* * *

Upon their arrival back into Port Royal, Alex was told her father would hang for the crimes he committed against the crown. Liz had tried to comfort her after the news, but Alex would speak to no one. Two days later, Governor Swann, Norrington, Liz, and Alex were standing in front of the Town Square. A few hundred people had come to watch the hanging of Jack Sparrow. Alex and Liz were once again dressed in the clothes they despised. Liz was dressed in a peach colored gown, corset and all, which was similar to the gown she wore on the day this whole mess had started. Her hair was up and one lone curl hung down the left side of her face. On her head, she wore a hat decorated with small flowers, which tied around the back of her head with a lace tie.

Alex's dress was a bit older than the current time, but Alex loved it so much that she bought it on impulse a few months earlier but had never gotten a chance to wear it. She still had to wear a corset, which she was reluctant to wear but the maids had pretty much forced her to dress and be ready for the day. After two days of laying in her clothes that she had worn since she was taken captive again. Her hair had been curled to perfection and her face washed and made up.

The gown was two pieces and silk satin. The top was a very warm cold peachy color, and the skirt is pink. The bodice is actually a saque back with 3 panels on each side front section. There were pleats, rather than true seams, because of how they opened up at the waistline, making two pleats on each side front. There were three pleats, which were on each side back. The back of the saque part hung a little lower than the rest of the peplum. The center of the stomacher had two p-bones that were encased with prick stitching. The center front closed with heavy hooks that pushed her chest up. There were also ribbons on the two bows on the front, and the two sleeve bows and bows on the bodice. The whole neckline was trimmed with the same fabric used on the sleeve. The bow ribbon had an embroidered flower pattern on it, and was edged in sequins and had tiny beads. Alex's hair was in a simple culed hair style, that was pinned to the nape of her neck and her hair ran down the right side of her neck and dress. She refused to wear a hat and the maid's decided not to push the young woman's patience.

Liz looked nervous and kept looking to and from the hanging and Alex. Alex just stood looking straight ahead. The perfect picture of a nervous wreak. "This is wrong," Liz said, hoping to cross a hint to her father and Norrington, her future husband. A decision she was regretting now. Governor Swann looked over to his daughter and adoptive daughter in distress. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all. I am sorry," he said. Alex looked over to Norrington, cursing the man under her breath.

The four adults continued to look on at the hanging that was about to begin. That is until Will came up and Alex took one look at his attire and giggled. He was dressed in his finest clothes and had a look of determination on his face. "Governor Swann. Commodore," Will said, addressing the two men. Alex nudged Liz in the side of her dress and said, "If he says I love you, you owe me a shilling." Liz's jaw dropped and she turned redder than her lips. Will then turned to Alex and Liz.

"Alex. Could you come with me please," he said. Alex furrowed her brows but nodded, as Will helped her down from the platform. As they walked away, he whispered into her ear. "Go and stand under the trap door and wait for my signal." With that, he turned back to Liz and Alex smiled for she knew what was coming. "Elizabeth. I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you," Will said, trailing off. Liz's eyes widened in shock and Will finally mustered up the courage and said, "I love you."

Norrington and Governor Swann looked over at Liz in shock. Will turned from the three and walked quickly over to Jack, his sword drawn. Chaos broke out into the crowd, and as Alex reached the bottom of the trapdoor, she spotted Norrington calling out all his guards. "FOR GODS SAKE HURRY UP WILL," she shouted. "MOVE," she heard Will shout. Alex moved under the trapdoor and stood waiting for it to open. She was going to try and grab Jack's feet and hold onto them. Not such a good plan, but Alex knew it was the only idea she had.

"Alex! MOVE!" Whirling around, she turned and saw Will with his sword aimed straight for her head. Shrieking, Alex moved to the side and watched as the sword met its destination under the trapdoor. Just as the man pulled the lever and her father fell though. His feet balanced on Will's sword and Alex looked up and her father looked down at her. "A little help love," he said. Alex looked around and caught sight of Norrington and his men making their way through the crowd and making their way towards her. Alex backed up and prepared to be taken away but she was saved by Will, who had pushed the executioner over the side and he fell onto Norrington and his men.

At that moment, Jack fell through the hole and landed, rear first in the dirt. Stepping over him, Alex grabbed the sword from the door opening and cut her father's hands free. Then as she helped him up, he threw the ropes to the side and grabbed her arm. "Time to go," he said. But Alex held back and stood her ground. Jack turned and looked at her, his eyes searching hers. The roar of the crowd behind them shocked Alex and she turned to see Norrington and his men coming for Jack. She looked back at her father and ripped the jade diamond necklace from her wrist. She then handed it to him and looked up, with the fear in her eyes that Will and her father would be captured. "Run," Alex said.

Her father let go of her hands and ran over to Will who was waiting with a long piece of rope. She did not see what happened next for all the red jackets rushed past her, leaving her in the dust. As she stood in silence, Liz ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "You have no faith do you," she said and before Alex could protest, Liz dragged her towards where all the men were running. When they reached them, all the men were pointing their swords at her father and Will. Liz gasped and pulled Alex along as fast as their legs would carry them. Which was hard considering the corset and dresses that overpowered their figures.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me. By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate," Governor Swann was saying to Will. Liz and Alex silently pushed their way to the front and Alex squeezed through a tiny opening in the soldier's arms and walked briskly to her father, upon her arrival she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "And he's a good man. If all I have achieved here today is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one then so be it. At least my conscience will be cleared," Will replied back, to the reddening face's of Norrington and Swann.

Norrington lowered his sword and got up in Will's face and said, "You forget your place Turner." Will smirked, before stepping closer to Norrington and saying, "Its right here. Between you and Jack." Alex grinned up at her father, who was smirking and pointing to himself in front of all the guards. At that moment, Liz looked over to Alex and nodded her head, before walking over to the group of them.

Alex noted that Norrington's face turned sad at the sight of Liz walking forward and grabbing onto Will's hand tightly. "As is mine," Liz said. Governor Swann looked around quickly at his two daughters and saw that they had made their final choices. "Lower your weapons," he said. No one moved a muscle. Governor Swann threw up his hand in frustration and yelled, "For goodness sake put them down!" That time it worked, for all the men lowered their weapons, as did Norrington. His face settled at the sight of Liz and Will holding hands and he spoke softly. "So this is where your heart truly lies then is it," he asked.

Liz bit her lip before saying, "It is. I'm sorry." Alex fidgeted for a moment before catching the eye of a parrot. Her mouth parted in shock and she nudged Jack, who in turn looked up and shoved her aside and walked over to Governor Swann. "Well I'm feeling rather good about all this. I think we have all arrived at a very special place. Ecumenically, spiritually, grammatically. " When he finished, Jack walked over to Norrington and said, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that." Alex giggled, seeing the look on Norrington's face.

As her father said his good-bye's to Will and Liz, Alex watched the parrot fly away into the sunset and being curious, she followed it to the edge of battlement. There in the distance, Alex could see the Black Pearl sailing closer and closer, before it finally docked. "Father," Alex screamed and pointed excitedly. Everyone looked toward where Alex was pointing and they all came up behind her. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "Are you ready," he said. Alex nodded and looked over to Liz and Will. "Liz, thank you. For everything. Taking me in and becoming the sister that I never had. And if you and Will get married send word. Hopefully I can be here," she said, forcing back the tears. She hugged Liz tightly, feeling Liz's tears seeping through her dress sleeve.

She then turned to Will. She hugged him tightly, and whispered, "Take care of her. Please?" Will nodded and he let go of her. Lastly, she turned to Governor Swann. Grabbing the older man's hands, she pulled him into a hug. She had no words for him and the embrace said it all. Of how thankful she was to have had him take her in. When he let her go, Alex could see some tears glistening and she smiled. Sighing, she looked to Norrington and smirked. "Give us 5 minutes and then we will be gone from your sight," she said, with a bit of anger in her voice.

Norrington looked down, and Alex felt a pang of sadness. The man had just lost a fiancée and his pirate catch all in one day. But she turned away quickly and grabbed her father's hand and led him away. As they made their way through the town, and down to the docks, Jack fingered Anna's necklace, entwined in his fingers. "So why are we walking down to the docks again? We could have just jumped," Jack said, with a laugh. Alex looked up to him and smirked. "Well look how well that turned out last time. Besides this is my favorite dress and I don't plan on ruining it."

"You can buy new ones," Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight as they crossed the wooden dock to the Black Pearl. When they reached the side of the ship, Jack climbed the ladder first before reaching down to help Alex aboard the ship. When on deck, Jack introduced her to the crew, which to Alex's amazement, included Mr. Gibbs, a former friend of Governor Swann's. After the introductions ended, the line was cast off and Jack took his rightful position at the wheel and sailed them on to their next adventure. All the while Alex stood at the back of the ship looking up at the battlement and witnessed Liz and Will's first kiss. Her curly brown tresses, which she had freed from the pins, were flowing freely in the wind. She smiled and noted that Liz indeed owed her 2 shillings. One for the kiss and one for the declaration of love from Will.

As she turned back to look at her father, who seemed at home at the wheel, she could only imagine what fate had in store for them. Little did she know that in a year, her whole life would turn upside down and a secret would be revealed. One that rested at the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

**Well I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers and even anon. readers. The next one should be out within a week or two. Depending one how busy I get. **

**Thanks guys! Love, islove1980.**


End file.
